


The Rule About Dating Cops

by Leviarty



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G has rules, and this is a big one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rule About Dating Cops

He has this rule about dating cops.

He doesn’t date them.

“I can’t believe you shut her down like that,” Sam said as he and Callen walked down the stairs at the end of the day.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“She was totally coming on to you, man.”

“I know.”

“And you just brush her off like that?”

Callen shrugged.  “You know I don’t date cops.”

Sam gave him a skeptic look.  “Yeah, okay.”

“What was that?  ‘Yeah, okay’,” he mimicked.

“You just tell yourself whatever you have to to help you sleep at night.”

“Oh come on.  What would have happened if I had taken her out?  It’s like Hetty said, I’d have to take you out right after.  You know how you get.”

Sam had stopped and was glaring at G, who noticed almost immediately and turned to face his partner, and thought it best to start running while he still could.

-

G was lying on the sofa, Sam’s head resting against his chest.  G wasn’t sure what movie they’d been watching, but it must not have been very good because both men had fallen asleep almost instantly.

G, still half asleep, barely conscious, glanced down at his partner and half smiled as he dozed back off.

He has this rule about dating cops.

He only dates the one.


End file.
